


Group Chat

by ecstasyven



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Group chat, Idk what I’m doing, I’ll add more tags with more chapters, Multi, Texting, This is tyrus based, thats it, thats the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 01:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecstasyven/pseuds/ecstasyven
Summary: TJTheDJ: suh dudeSlayer: TJ the rap sucked change your nameCyguy: oof—————In which the ghc & friends have a group chat and they’re just memes





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Surprisingly, this is an actual story not just gen z bein memes

**TJTheDJ:** suh dude

 

**Slayer:** TJ the rap sucked change your name

 

**Cyguy:** oof

 

**TJTheDJ:** that shit hurted

 

**Andiman:** is it illegal to dine and dash

 

**Cyguy:** ya

 

**Andiman:** why

 

**TJTheDJ:** what are you a toddler?

**TJTheDJ:** why would we know why

 

**Cyguy:** tj

 

**TJTheDJ:** sorry

 

**Slayer:** whipped lol

**Slayer:** why andi?

 

**Andiman:** you’ll know soon 

 

******Cyguy:** ooo ominous I love it

 

**TJTheDJ:** ugh

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Sk8rboi** : cyrus

 **Sk8rboi** : stop changing my name to this 

 

 **Cyguy** : y

 **Cyguy** : u r a sk8r boi

 **Cyguy** : I said cya l8r boi

 

 **Sk8rboi** : why are you the way you are 

 

_**Sk8rboi** has changed their name to  **jonah**_

 

 **Cyguy** : GASP

 

 **Slayer** : Jonah what’s wrong?

 **Slayer** : you never just have your name 

 **Slayer** : if you do you always have an emoji 

 

 **jonah** : I’m just not feeling very well

 

 **TJ** : not feeling very cash money?

 

 **jonah** : tj you really grind my gears

 

 **TJ** : it’s the company I keep <3


End file.
